


It's No Problem At All

by Thewonderginger



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Malcolm Ducasse - Fandom, Ward Meachum - Fandom
Genre: Ace/allo, Asexual, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderginger/pseuds/Thewonderginger
Summary: Malcolm and Ward are enjoying a sweet kissing session when Malcom body gets a little too excited about the situation.





	It's No Problem At All

Malcolm sat next to his boyfriend on the living room couch, legs draping over Ward’s as they cuddled.  The white man with face framing locks was placing tender pecks on Malcolm’s jugular, one hand in his coarse curly hair, the other around Malcolm’s slight waist.  Malcolm’s arms were wrapped around Ward’s neck, arching his own so Ward could have free reign of the canvas.  While Malcolm had enjoyed the passionate sucking of the clavicle before this wasn’t how tonight was gonna go.  Ward didn’t kiss like that and Malcolm never thought he’d be so ecstatic at the reception of small presses of lips.  But him and Ward had a connection.  It was emotional and by God it took them forever to finally admit that they had feelings for each other, even though everyone around them knew it was obvious.  How many friends hugged, held hands, and confessed their demons the way they did?  That was part of why he was in love with Ward.  This slow burn of a relationship was more than anything Malcolm could have imagined and he would die for Ward’s touches and soft kisses but especially the man's firm hand travelling in his hair.

Ward had issues being touched.  He wore three piece suits like armor and flinched at sexual contact.  Being a very sexual person himself, Malcolm had to get used to the idea.  Even though Malcolm found Ward physically attractive almost immediately, Malcolm fell in love with Ward as their friendship blossomed.  The day Ward explained that he was asexual changed the relationship and almost exclusively for the better.  Malcolm was practically the opposite of Ward sexually.  Malcolm and his previous boyfriend had explored every crevice and surface of each other’s bodies.  But even a physical relationship as experimental and intimate as that couldn’t hold a candle to what he and Ward had now.

Ward slowly moved down Malcolm’s neck, the light presses arousing him but he was used to the tease with no finish.  He didn’t care and he would never ask Ward to have sex with him to finish off this glorious tremor inside.  Besides Malcolm could take care of that in the shower later if it really bothered him that much, which sometimes it did.  Ward grabbed the back of Malcolm's head, readjusting his grip, fingers dragging softly on his scalp through his curls and oh man did Malcolm love it!  His shoulders tensed at the sensation and his grin grew.  Ward knew Malcolm loved his hair being touched especially by Ward’s hands.  There was something about the care and tenderness he put into his hands that made Malcolm die every time and wanting more.  

Malcolm pulled his head back so he could look at Ward’s face.  His beautiful face with the scowl lines and the premature eye wrinkles.  His grass green eyes which once held so much pain we're alight with admiration taking in Malcolm. Ward looked at him like a work of art.  Malcolm had never known what it was like to be seen just as something beautiful, free of whether or not his looks turned on someone, and more of just being able to exist as he is.  Ward was gorgeous and Malcolm learned to look at this man the same way, at least he tried.  Ward was a ten on a bad day but his low self esteem blinded him from why so many people looked at him.  Malcolm certainly did the first time he saw Ward at Narcotics Anonymous, trying to hide in a baseball cap and dark jacket.  Malcolm unabashedly checked the guy out, thinking of all the things he could do to a fine piece of work like that.  Who knew that all this time later he would be here with him, doing none of those things and more than happy about it.

He took to Ward’s lips, advertising his movement before going in.  Ward did not react well to surprises or sudden movement.  Ward’s dad saw to that little tick, one Malcolm had set off several times by accident.  So he moved closer to Ward but stopped, letting Ward decide if he wanted to continue forward.  Thank God he did. 

Ward placed a chaste kiss on Malcolm’s lips and Malcolm returned it. They kissed again, and again, heads twisting and angling differently for each one.  Malcolm made great effort to move his arm in a way Ward could see and place his hand on Ward’s face.  Malcolm pulled his face away for a moment and looked into Ward’s eyes.  “Hair?” he asked.

Ward paused and stared at Malcolm’s lips, pressing his own in a smile and nodding.  Malcolm answered the nod with his fingers twisting the small hairs at the base of Ward’s skull.  Ward leaned into the touch and Malcolm reacted by reaching up for more hair.  Malcolm didn’t know which one of them liked having their hair played with more, and Ward’s face looked like he was in heaven, his eyes closed and his breathing slightly ragged.  But this wasn’t turning him on, it was comforting him.  It took Ward a long time to admit he liked to be touched there, shamed into thinking it would out him as weak for wanting that contact.  Thanks again dad. 

Malcolm changed his position, moving his legs off of Ward’s body and leaning next to him slowly, making sure Ward felt exactly what he was doing while he was distracting him with head scratches.  Malcolm continued fingering through Ward’s dark locks when he took his ecstasy laden face and kissed the lips.  Ward kissed back but his lip quivered a bit, as if it was hard to concentrate.  Oh ho, did Malcolm like that.  He kissed Ward again, moving his own fingers through Ward’s hair more and Ward tried but failed again. The next kiss was more attentive but then the one after that  just as nervous as before.  Malcolm enjoyed Ward’s squirming and so it seemed did Ward.

Ward took Malcolm's hands, gently pulling them out of his hair, eyes closed and breathing heavy.  He shivered in a chaste pleasure shaking his mop of hair, holding Malcolm's hands to his chest. Then he opened his eyes and put a hand to Malcolm's face, moving forward until they kissed.  He kissed his way down to the crook of Malcolm's neck and Malcolm knew exactly what was coming.  Malcolm closed his eyes as Ward wrapped his other arm around Malcolm's waist, his other hand now moved into Malcolm's curls. Ward kissed Malcolm's neck once but then nuzzled it lightly with his nose, just breathing on all of Malcolm's weak spots.  

Malcolm arched his back and gasped.  He both hated and loved this but mostly loved. This was as close as they got to sexual and it was the least amount of contact they would have. He never thought he'd be a light and feathery guy, but then again he never thought to try.  Ward's sweet carbon dioxide floated on Malcolm's exposed skin causing tingle after tingle. It was very hard for Malcolm to breath but that was part of the pleasure.  He grabbed at Ward's arms as his breathing got ragged. The tip of Ward’s nose and lips dragging occasionally on the skin.  Malcolm could feel himself getting excited, his body betraying him.

“Ward,” he said trying to accompany it with ‘wait’ but he was getting turned on by this and old habits died hard.  He allowed Ward to tickle his neck more with breathy play and Malcolm was swelling.   _ No,no,no,  _ he kept thinking but his body was saying the opposite.  He needed to stop himself before it was…

...too late.

Thank God he was wearing jeans.

“Ward,” he breathed failing to push his boyfriend off of him.  He selfishly allowed himself a few more seconds but finally got the next word out.  “Ward, wait”.

Ward immediately sat up looking at Malcolm curious.  Malcolm’s eyes were practically closed and there was a part of him that wanted Ward to continue but that was just his evil side.  He pushed himself off Ward, bending forward and facing away from him.  “I’m sorry, I uh, need a minute”.

“Are you okay?” Ward asked.  “Is there anything I can do?”.  Ward put his hand back in Malcolm’s hair.

“Ahah, oh, no, please,” Malcolm said, reluctantly pulling away.  “You’re doing all the right things.  A little too right if you know what I mean”.  He took Ward’s hand and held it lovingly but away from himself.  “Please just, give me a minute”.

Ward let out a sudden, “Oh!” and backed away from Malcolm. “Oh, I’m, uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I’ll be in the kitchen”.  He stood up letting go of Malcolm and finding something to make while Malcolm worked on calming down.  He took some deep relaxing breaths, concentrated on the domesticity behind him.  

“I'm sorry,” he said from the couch.  “I, I shouldn't have let it get that far”.

“It's okay Malcolm,” Ward said shaking his head.  “Thank you for letting me know.  I'm, uh, glad you like me”.

Malcolm laughed lying down on the couch in the fetal position.  “What's for dinner?” He asked hoping conversation would relax him.

“I'm thinking quiche,” Ward said grabbing eggs out of Malcolm's fridge.  “Sound good”.

“It is when you make it”.  Malcolm was relaxing, his body coming back to the status quo.  He took calming breaths, using a technique Ward had taught him during one of Malcolm's panic attacks.  He didn't have them often and they were nothing like Ward's.  But Malcolm worried so much, wanted to help this man see his worth and beauty, he would go over board in what he expected of himself.  As much as Malcolm loved helping people, he would often forget to take care of himself.  And Ward was more than willing to step up.  A man who needed to be cared for but cared for others.  They were perfect balances of each other.

Malcolm turned on the TV and distracted himself with Law & Order while Ward cooked.  He was sad that the makeout session had to end on account of his body but Ward's comfort was so important to him.  They had discussions and understandings about limits and compromises.  Ward came around the couch and sat next to Malcolm's feet.

“Hey,” he said. “Um, can I ask you something”?

Malcolm sat up and Ward looked down at his pants for a second.  

“I'm okay now,” Malcolm explained with a chuckle.  “What do you want to ask?”

Ward looked nervous, running a hand over his shirt front, something he did to calm himself.  Malcolm caught the gesture.

“Ward, what's wrong-- huh!” Ward's hands were suddenly on Malcolm's shoulder and he was looking from one to the other.   Then Ward looked Malcolm in the eyes and moved closer.

“Malcolm, I can, I can do something for you, i-i-if you need me to,” he said his face mere inches away from Malcolm's.

“Ward, what do you--” Malcolm started but followed the downward direction of Ward's eyes.  Malcolm was still for a moment as Ward stared at him there and Malcolm felt a stirring in himself that he liked.

Ward must have taken his surprised silence for confirmation because suddenly his hand was traveling down Malcolm's body almost at the destination. Malcolm gasped in pleasure but grabbed Ward's hand away.  “No, no,” he murmured with closed eyes.  He heard Ward sigh in relief but there was frustration there.

“I just want to make you happy,” Ward said.  “I'm sorry I can't do all the things you need. I'm sorry it makes me uncomfortable.  I understand if you're mad--”

“Ward!” Malcolm said firmly.  Ward looked into his eyes.  Malcolm took Ward's face in his hand.  “I am fine.  I want this relationship with you just the way you are.  That was very nice of you to offer but,” he petted Ward's hair, “I know you.  You don't need to do that for me.  I'm happy with you and how we do things”.  Malcolm moved in for a kiss, and Ward reciprocated with a relieved smile and teary eyes.  Malcolm kept their foreheads together and pet Ward's face.  “I love you”.

“I love you so much”. Ward answered like he never said it before.  But he said it all the time.  Malcolm kissed Ward's cheek, then his nose, his nose bridge, his forehead, then Ward reciprocated with face kisses of his own until they were attacking each other with kisses and giggles, holding onto each other and falling back into the couch.  Ward grabbed Malcolm's waist with tickling fingers and Malcolm flinched with a guffaw as Ward grabbed onto Malcolm's body, holding him against his.  Ward stopped and took in a breath of Malcolm, his face between Malcolm's neck and shoulder, as Malcolm stopped squirming and held Ward.  Malcolm pet the back of Ward's head and held him behind the shoulder blades.  They sat on the couch together, holding each other, feeling their warmth, and both so happy they were in each other's lives.  Thank their lucky stars.


End file.
